Amnesia
by Ember518
Summary: After a planned accident in Vlad's lab, Danny remembers nothing except the fact that he's half ghost. Vlad uses the opportunity to persuade that they must defeat Jack Fenton together, win Maddie, and rule the world.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! This is my first fanfic so please excuse anything you find horrible Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Vlad Masters sat alone in his private study, fuming. His latest scheme to destroy Jack, persuade young Daniel to join him, and win over Maddie had gone horribly wrong, not to mention earned him quite a few scorch marks here and there. '_If only there was someway to get Daniel to join me' _Vlad thought

Restless, the evil hybrid wandered down to his secret laboratory, hoping an invention of his own (or one he stole from Jack Fenton) would inspire another evil plot to hatch. After a full two hours of searching through boxes of odd gizmos, Vlad gave up returned to his private study to finish the book he had been reading.

Soon after he started reading, he realized that he had not absorbed a single word. His mind was elsewhere. "Ugh!" Vlad groaned in frustration, "I wish there were some way to get Daniel to join me!"

"So you have wished it, so shall it be," a voice spoke.

"Who's there?" Vlad asked, looking around nervously.

"I am Desiree, granter of wishes," said the voice. Vlad turned around to see the ghostly harem girl.

"What do you want?" Vlad demanded, standing up.

"Why to grant your wish of course!" Desiree exclaimed, "And so you have wished it and so shall it be!"

Eerie green smoke inched its way up Vlad, spiraling around and around, when it finally cleared, he opened his eyes, half expecting to see some malevolent battle weaponry to help him defeat Daniel. Instead, he saw his college yearbook in front of him. As Vlad opened the dusty book, wondering how on earth it was supposed to help him, some ragged looking papers stapled together fell out. Picking it up, Vlad realized it was an old health report he had written. Scanning the first page, he grinned, knowing exactly how he was to defeat Daniel.

He tossed the papers on the floor and walked out the door, only one word crossed his mind: _Amnesia _

* * *

And there's my first chapter. R&R! Flames are welcome. Thank you! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I'm back with Chapter 2!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

**Chapter 2**

****

Danny Fenton, a boy with jet black hair and sky blue eyes, was a freshman at Casper High. On the outside, he was an average scrawny 14 year old kid. Only Sam and Tucker, his best friends, knew that on the inside, he was a part ghost superhero, and they knew better than to blow off his secret identity.

Lazily, Danny looked at his alarm clock sitting on his bedside table. It read: _12:03 pm_.

Danny nearly tumbled out of his bed in confusion and shock. Why hadn't his mother woken him up? He'd have to worry about that later. Danny tore his bed sheets aside, grabbed his backpack and headed downstairs, grateful of the fact that because of his late night ghost hunting, he hadn't changed out of his trademark clothes: A white T-shirt red around the rims, red and white sneakers, and blue jeans.

Danny was in such a hurry he didn't notice a blue wisp of breath come out of his mouth, or the note on the dining room table.

It wasn't long before he reached class, but he received detention for his tardiness. All day, he hadn't seen either Tucker or Sam. It occurred to him that he hadn't seen Jazz at lunch or his parents when he left for school earlier that morning. Danny began to grow anxious, '_Where on earth is everybody?' _Danny thought, staring at the clock.

Finally, school let out, and Danny literally flew home, hoping that his family and friends were safe. He had called Jazz, Sam, and Tucker on their cell phones, but received no answer. Danny was desperate, _'Where are they?' _He thought.

Entering his house, he cautiously stepped forward calling their names, "Mom, Dad, Jazz? Hello?" It was then that he spotted the note on the dining room table. Snatching it up, he quickly read it:

_Daniel,_

_I have kidnapped your friends and family. If you want to see them alive again, you must join me or I will destroy them (except Maddie of course). You have been warned._

_Vlad Plasmius _

Danny crumpled the note in rage. How many times had he told the man that he would never join him?

"Goin' Ghost," he murmured. Two rings of light erupted from his waist going opposite directions, transforming Danny Fenton into his alter ego, Danny Phantom. Taking his incomplete map of the Ghost Zone and Fenton Thermos, he phased through the floor into basement, he entered the Fenton Portal in search of the second ghost portal owned by Plasmius, but in such a hurry that he ignored his ghost sense again.

Unbeknownst to Danny, Vlad was actually floating in the back of the Fentons' lab, and his friends were actually bound and gagged, but invisible under Vlad's grip. Cackling, he made the group visible again and flew back to his mansion, waiting for Danny's arrival.

"Oh Daniel, you are so predictable,"

* * *

I know, I know, it was boring, but I needed to get a motive for Danny to be at Vlad's. R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi I'm back with updates! Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Danny flew through the Ghost Zone at a remarkable speed. Normally, he would have flown the average 100mph (which was still fast) to whatever the trouble was. Today was an exception, but Danny barely noticed, all he could think of was how to get his family and friends out of danger without joining Vlad or revealing his secret. Little did he know that it was really a set up and his friends and family were actually safe in the Fentons' lab.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

"Where's Danny?" Tucker asked as Sam untied him.

"I don't know," the Goth girl said, pulling Tucker up, "But let's get the Fentons untied first."

The two hastily crawled over to the group of tied people in the corner of the lab.

"WHERE'S THE GHOST!" was the first thing Jack Fenton blurted out when his gag was removed. Quickly he grabbed the nearest invention and started firing blasts in all different directions while Maddie, his wife, tried to calm him down and convince Jack that there was no ghost, but to no avail.

"Didn't Vlad say something about using us as a hoax to get Danny to Wisconsin?" Sam asked Tucker.

"Something like that, I think," the techno geek replied in a hushed voice. The last thing they would want was the Fentons learning that their son was half ghost.

"Then I hope Danny knows what he's doing," Sam murmured to no one in particular.

"No worries Sam," said Tucker, patting his friend on the back, "Danny's been through Vlad's schemes, of course he knows what he's doing, I hope." he added quietly.

* * *

By this time, Danny has reached Vlad's portal and entered it. Scanning the room he noticed his ghost sense. Spinning around, Danny caught a glimpse of Vlad just as the evil halfa had phased through the wall. 

"Where are they?" Danny demanded, firing an ecto-blast which Vlad easily dodged.

"No 'hello'?" Vlad mocked as he phased through the floor. Danny followed. Vlad had led them into some gigantic basement/laboratory. Huge rusty pipes ran above the two enemies. The musty room mainly contained a large amount of beakers caked with ecto-goo, not to mention a portal-portal and a ragged incomplete map of the Ghost Zone in the corner. Danny couldn't resist a sneeze; the place hadn't been cleaned (or dusted at the very least) for ages.

"Where are they!" Danny yelled again, causing several nearby beakers to shatter.

"Your family and friends are safe and sound at home, but I thought we could have a little fun," Vlad said. Hearing this Danny felt relieved that his friends and family were safe, but frustrated that he came all the way to Wisconsin just so Vlad could have a little 'fun'.

"I won't join you Vlad," Danny stated flatly, knowing that this had always been one of Vlad's goals. Turning to leave, an ecto-blast whizzed by his shoulder, barely missing him. He returned it with an energy blast, which was, again, easily dodged. Instead, blast hit a nearby pipe. Shattering to the floor, the hissing pipe emitted a foggy white smoke. Coughing, Danny squinted his eyes and looked for Vlad. Unfortunately, the evil halfa had already snuck up behind Danny.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Danny yelled as he was pounded by an energy blast from behind. Thankfully he was able to right himself to fire a return blast, but it bounced off of Vlad's shield and ricocheted around the room, finally hitting a large pipe right behind where Danny floated.

An ominous creaking noise echoed through the room causing Danny to look up. To his horror, his reflected attack had dislodged a gigantic pipe that was about to fall onto him. He tried to move, but his body wouldn't respond, and the giant pipe simply fell toward him….

**_CRASH_**

Danny's landing was harsh, as it was quite a tall room (plus he was floating.) Still crushed underneath the pipe, and unable to keep conscious, Danny slumped to the floor and transformed back to his human self. Vlad strode over, chuckling over the limp form of Danny.

Deep red blood had already began seeping from under his head.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, I've been busy studying. Anyway, hope you liked it! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi back with Chapter 4! Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM!**

**Chapter 4**

_Flashback:_

"_A Ghost Portal?" Sam asked._

"_Yeah, but Mom and Dad say it doesn't work anyway," Danny replied._

"_It's a portal to a 'Ghost Zone', aren't you curious?" Sam said, "You gotta check it out!"_

"_You know what? I think I will!" Danny declared. The teen grabbed a nearby jumpsuit and put it on. _

_Cautiously, Danny entered the Ghost Portal, making sure that he didn't step on any wires. He leaned on the side of the portal for a break, unknowingly pushing a green button with his left hand. Suddenly the invention hummed to life._

_There was a flash of brilliant green light as millions of tiny particles of ectoplasmic energy infused themselves in Danny's DNA. The pain was immense; Danny felt as if he were twisted and crushed in so many different ways at once. There was a brighter flash of green light, then darkness…_

_End Flashback

* * *

_

Danny awoke with a start, unknowing that two days had passed since his battle with Plasmius. His body was particularly sore from whatever had happened, especially around his head. Franticly, the teen looked around, everything was unfamiliar. The walls were lined with green and gold banners, a small dresser was in the corner, and a bedside table was at his side. A decorated lamp stood over a photo of a person he could not identify. The man in the photo had long silvery hair tied back in a ponytail and was elegantly dressed in a black suit. _Who is this? _Danny thought, but the more he tried to recall, the more difficult it was for him to figure out anything. It just seemed so confusing…

* * *

Jack Fenton sat by his wife, trying to comfort her as she cried into his shoulder,

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz sat in a corner, discussing something inaudible.

"Oh Danny?" she sobbed, "Why did you leave?"

"There, there," Jack said, "I promise, we'll obliterate whichever ghost that dared to lay a filthy hand on our son and take him away from us!"

* * *

_Halfa._

The unknown term had suddenly sprouted in his mind as Danny tried to remember something at the very least, but his thoughts were disrupted as his hand accidentally phased through the bed.

"_Half a boy, half a ghost, the halfa!" _a voice chattered excitedly in his head.Where had he heard that before? He would have to worry about that later. At least he knew he was half ghost, but a zillion other thoughts zoomed across his mind.

"_Awww, Danny you're smiling, that matters the most, we're all here together not fighting some…GHOST!"_

"_And even though you don't think I'll understand, you can talk to me about anything…"_

"_Friends? The best..."_

"_I saw you up on that high wire, you were fighting him the whole time, fight him now Danny you're not just a ghost, FIGHT HIM!" _

Why were all these voices so familiar? Danny tried to picture the speakers' faces, but his mind was blank.

Alone, and confused, Danny slowly drew the covers over him. Tears of disappointment and loneliness filled his eyes, but as much as he tried Danny couldn't keep them from streaming down his cheek.

"What happened?" he cried.

No one answered.

"Where am I?"

There was no response.

"Who am I?"

Silence.

* * *

"Come on guys he's been gone for nearly three days!" Sam cried.

"Well we can't just tell his parents that he's half ghost, he wouldn't trust us anymore if just go and blab to everyone that he is Danny Phantom," Jazz argued quietly.

"Do you guys need help with your Health reports?" Tucker said randomly.

"Tucker!" the two girls scolded.

"Ok, but I just found an excellent website on amnesia," he replied, still tapping on his PDA.

"What's amnesia?" Sam asked despite the current circumstances.

"It's a form of memory loss defined as a disturbance in memory info," Jazz answered quickly, she wanted to get back to the subject of her little brother.

"Isn't that what happened when you wished you never met Danny?" Tucker asked.

"Ugh can we get back to Danny?" Jazz asked, but then noticed that the two younger teens had begun bickering about random events, and were pinning the blame on each other.

"We interrupt your current program to bring you breaking news!" news reporter Tiffany Snow said on TV. Everyone turned their attention to the television which hadn't been turned off since Danny's disappearance.

"This is your reporter Tiffany Snow, and we have breaking news! A giant ghost dragon has attacked downtown Amity Park! Here's live footage straight from the scene!"

The footage revealed a gigantic blue ghost dragon smashing cars and trashing buildings. Its giant tail sent buses flying and half of Downtown Amity Park was on fire.

"In other news, fourteen year old Danny Fenton is missing. He was last seen at Casper High School. Also, the ghost kid, Danny Phantom, has disappeared as well. Police still having no evidence for the two disappearances. This is Tiffany Snow, _Action News_,"

The television was turned off. Jack was the first to react though.

"I'LL GET YOU GHOST KID!" the large man shouted.

"Jack, sweetie, calm down," Maddie sniffled, "Now isn't the time for ghosts dear."

"No Maddie that's not it, THE GHOST KID HAS KIDNAPPED DANNY!" Jack yelled loudly.

"What!" Sam finally found her voice.

"Don't you see? He disappeared when Danny did, which can only mean one thing, THE GHOST KID'S GOT DANNY!" Jack shouted again.

"But the Ghost Kid has been protecting Amity Park, what could he want with Danny?" Jazz reasoned, trying to protect her brother, wherever he was. It was no use. Within seconds Jack and Maddie were speeding away in the Fenton RV in search of the Ghost Kid.

"Now what do we do?" Tucker asked. With that, Sam slowly got up and headed downstairs to the Fentons' laboratory. Curiously, Tucker and Jazz followed her, and found her standing by the Spectre Speeder.

"Anyone up for a little rescue mission?"

* * *

"Ahh, son, you're awake I see," said a voice.

Danny sat up and looked at the speaker. He looked almost exactly like the person in the photo under the lamp. His silvery hair was tied into a ponytail and he was wearing an elegant suit with highly polished shoes.

"Who are you? What happened? Where am I? Who am I?" Danny asked rapidly.

The stranger sat down and introduced himself, "I am Vlad Masters,"

"Okay, Vlad, can I call you that?" Danny said. The man nodded.

"What happened? I feel kinda sore," Danny groaned, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh dear, I do believe we have some memory loss from the accident two days ago," Vlad crooned, patting Danny on the back.

"Enlighten me," Danny muttered laying back down.

"Well, we had a training accident when we were exercising your ghost powers, you see, ever since an accident in the laboratory, you've been half ghost, like me," Vlad explained, or lied rather.

"You're half ghost too?" Danny asked, eyes wide.

"Of course dear boy," Vlad said standing up. Danny watched as two dark rings formed around the rich man's torso, separating into two, one ring moving up, the other down. In just moments, Vlad Masters was Vlad Plasmius. Vlad reverted back to human and sat down on the edge of Danny's bed again.

"Anyway," he said, briskly dusting himself, "This is what happened…"

* * *

"Face it Tucker, we're lost again," Sam sighed, rolling her eyes.

"If I could just recalibrate the scanner to a larger radius, we may be able to pick up Vlad's portal!"

"You put way to much faith in technology!" said Sam, spotting a ghost girl floating next to the Spectre Speeder, "Let's just-"

"We are NOT asking for directions," Tucker said.

"Fine, let's just go home," Sam sighed, "Hopefully Mr. and Mrs. Fenton found something."

Reluctantly, Tucker followed the scanner to find a way back to the Fenton Portal.

* * *

"… Apparently, the pipe was able to hit you in the back of the head and you blacked out. The impact must've caused amnesia. You've been asleep for two days." Vlad lied.

"So who am I?" Danny asked.

"Well your ghost half is named Daniel Phantom," Vlad explained.

"So what's my human name?" Danny asked. He could've sworn he saw a faint trace of a smirk on Vlad's face when he made his inquiry.

"Daniel Masters," was Vlad's reply.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody! Thanks for reviewing! Chapter 6 is up!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

**Chapter 6**

"Daniel Masters?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow. Vlad nodded, trying not to look too giddy that his plan was working. "You mean I'm _your _son?"

"Yes," Vlad grinned.

"I don't know," Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck. Something clicked in Danny's mind, something about that name…

Vlad's face fell. _Could Daniel have remembered something? _He thought worriedly.

"I don't really like being called Daniel; it just sounds kinda weird, could you call me something else, like Danny?" Danny suggested. Vlad gave a small sigh of relief and chuckled to himself. _Some things never change. _He thought as he stood up to exit the room.

"Where are you going?" Danny asked, remembering the loneliness when he first woke up in the unfamiliar room.

"I have some business to take care of, don't wander around too much," the man replied, "Oh, and one of the butlers will serve you your food in bed."

Danny smiled. _Maybe the guy isn't so bad after all, but he should get a cat _he thought. With that, Danny snuggled back into his warm bed sheets and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"How'd the searching go?" Jazz asked her parents nervously.

"We didn't find the ghost boy," Maddie sighed, looking downcast.

"Actually, mom, there's something we need to tell you about the ghost boy," Jazz spoke up. "He-" Hastily, Sam cupped her hand over Jazz's mouth and gave her a glare before continuing.

"He was kidnapped too," Sam said hastily.

"How do all you know?" Maddie said suspiciously, wondering if they were overshadowed and were covering for the Ghost Kid.

"Because we explored the Ghost Zone, and a ghost said so," Tucker covered, plastering a smile on his face.

"Sorry, but we gotta go, Mr. Lancer assigned us a- um," Sam stuttered.

"An English report due tomorrow!" Tucker finished. Jazz nodded quickly and ushered the two teens into her room.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

Danny happily munched away on a second waffle. The butler, (who, to Danny's surprise, was a ghost) had left just minutes ago, dropping off Danny's breakfast by his bedside. Having not eaten in two days, Danny cleaned his plate in no time.

Despite the sharp pain in his head, Danny couldn't help but wonder what was outside his room. _Vlad said not to wander too much, he didn't say I couldn't wander at all. _Danny thought. He got out of bed and walked toward the door, which he didn't bother opening since he could simply phase through it.

Vlad's home was huge. Danny could only stare blankly down a seemingly endless hallway. _Let the exploration begin.

* * *

Meanwhile…_

* * *

Vlad paced around in his secret lab, waiting. _Soon _he thought. _I will destroy Jack, win Maddie, and rule the world! _Vlad couldn't help but let out a loud cackle, but stopped abruptly when he saw the doors to his Ghost Portal fly open.

"You requested these specific nanobots?' Skulker said, stepping out of the portal.

"Yes, the one's stolen from the future!" Vlad replied.

_Flashback_

_Vlad Plasmius floated along the streets of Amity Park, keeping himself invisible as he made his way to the Fentons' home. A glinting object next to a shattered lamp post caught his eye._

_Bending over to inspect it, Vlad realized it was a gold medallion with the initials CW engraved onto it. As he picked it up, there was a flash of light, and Vlad found himself in a clock tower somewhere in the Ghost Zone. He spotted a misty viewing mirror. Gliding over, he pushed a button on the control panel labeled 'Future'. Instantly, the smoke spiraling in the mirror disappeared. Instead, Vlad was shown the future. _

_Vlad smiled menacingly._

"_Interesting..."_

_End Flashback_

Vlad took the jar of nanobots and handed it to a butler that had followed him into the lab.

"Take these and put them in Daniel's dinner," Vlad ordered, "Even if he does remember, he'll have no choice but to follow me."

Then he turned to Skulker.

"Thank you Skulker, your work here is done." With that Skulker slipped back into the Ghost Zone.

* * *

Danny continued wandering down the halls. He came upon a large study. The fireplace, Danny noticed, wasn't lit, and there were two gold sculptures of footballs on the mantle. A desk with a laptop was to the side, along with an armchair and a foot rest not far from it. It was then Danny noticed a yellow and green book on the floor by the armchair, along with some loose papers scattered around it. Quickly, Danny sprinted over and neatly folded the papers and stuffed them between two random pages in the book. The front cover read '_College Yearbook'._ Danny smiled. _I'm sure dad won't mind if I took a look in this. _He thought, tucking the book underneath his arm.

* * *

Vlad was gone all afternoon, and hadn't returned until late afternoon. By that time, Danny had found his way back to his room. Fortunately, Danny had discovered that the blue mist that occasionally poured out of his mouth was a ghost sense, in case a ghost or one of Vlad's ghost butlers were near. As soon as his ghost sense had indicated that a ghost was outside his room, Danny hastily pushed the yearbook under his pillow and pretended to be sleeping.

"Mr. Masters has requested you join him for dinner in the main dining hall," A butler said, phasing through the door.

Danny faked a yawn and said, "I'll be right down,"

"Ah, son, you've decided to join me for dinner," Vlad said, grinning.

_The guy seems to have overdone his coffee this morning, he's been grinning ever since I woke up. _Danny couldn't resist a smile at the thought as he chewed slowly. Suddenly, there was a sickening crunch in his mouth. Danny frowned. _I hope that wasn't a tooth! _He thought.

"What's wrong Daniel?" Vlad asked, seeing the boy frowning.

"I think it was something in the food," Danny replied, "I'm full, may I be excused?"

"Certainly," the man replied, "I shall go have a word with the chef."

Danny nodded gratefully (not wanting anymore sickening crunches while he ate) and headed back upstairs, oblivious to the fact that the nanobots in the food he had eaten were already making their way into his bloodstream.

* * *

**I'm REALLY sorry for not updating for two weeks, I've been busy (catching up on procrastinations). Suddenly, I have a sneaking suspicion that middle school is going to be a lot harder if I keep procrastinating. Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as I can! R&R! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi chapter 6!**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM ETC. ETC. NOW, ONWARD!**

**Chapter 6**

Danny woke up with a bad stomachache. He had already tried getting out of bed, but miserably failed. Pain shot up through himeven when he only moved the slightest bit.

He had been staring at the ceiling for hours, unable to sleep. Danny remembered the vivid dream he'd had that night. It was oddly familiar, as if it had happened before at some point, but when Danny tried to recall when this could've happened, his mind drew a blank, as usual.

_Flashback_

_The laptop screen showed a house with various equipment on its roof and a neon sign that read 'Fenton Works'. Moments later, it blew up. Danny felt glad that it was only on the laptop._

"_And that's why you should never forget to change the Ecto-Filtrater every six months," Jack announced proudly._

_Danny smiled and elbowed Jack. "And you shouldn't forget this: I'm really proud of you Dad; I can't believe you beat that ghost all the way into the Ghost Zone!"_

"_So from here on in," Jack began, walking with Danny, an arm around his shoulder._

"_I'll remember my chores," Danny continued._

"_And I'll remember that my actions will always affect the people around me, especially my family," Jack finished._

_As they left, Danny could've sworn he heard voices from inside the weapons vault. It sounded something like:_

"_Jack!" "Dad!" "Jack!" "Dad!" "Jack!" "Jack! Man, that's cool,"_

_End Flashback_

Danny contemplated the dream, but still couldn't figure out why he had called the man in his dream 'Dad'. Vlad did not wear an orange SPANDEX jumpsuit, and had a much smaller girth.

Danny sighed. Ever since he woke up in Vlad's castle, he'd been confused. Confused about who these familiar people were, it was right on the tip of his tongue! Confused about what had happened, and most of all, confused about who he really was. Danny sighed again and slid his hands under the pillow. His fingers hit something hard. Danny winced at the pain, but slid the object out anyway.

It was Vlad's college yearbook. He still hadn't returned it to its original place yet, Vlad's private study.

'_I should return this sometime; Vlad will notice that it's missing soon.' _Danny thought.

The book's yellow and green cover gleamed, and since he had nothing better to do, Danny found himself flipping through the pages of the old book. Several papers stapled together fell out of Vlad's college yearbook.

Danny looked on the front page.

He whispered aloud, "Vlad Master's Report on-" Just then, Danny heard footsteps nearing his door. Quickly, he stuffed everything back under his pillow and pretended to be asleep.

"Daniel," Vlad said softly. _'I thought I told him not to call me that,' _Danny thought. "Are you awake, son?"

Danny faked a groan.

"Are you sick, Daniel?" Vlad crooned, putting a hand on Danny's forehead. Danny thought he detected a small hint of glee, but quickly pushed the thought out of his head.

"Now, I have some business to attend to, so feel free to stay in bed today, training starts tomorrow, so get well soon," Vlad continued. Danny nodded weakly. Vlad exited the room and closed the door softly.

Another 'I have some business to attend to' always meant another day of exploring the castle to Danny.

Despite the now receding pain, Danny slowly got out of bed and exited his room.

* * *

Danny had pretty much memorized the basic outline of the castle, plus he had ghost powers. Therefore, if someone were coming, he could quickly get back in bed before someone found that he was missing.

Today, Danny decided to wander around and explore the second floor. Here, the walls were once again lined with green and gold. Various football-related items were displayed in glass cases on the walls or placed on small pillars for show.

A certain object caught Danny's eye. A lone football mounted on a small, white pillar. As Danny got closer, he realized that it had been autographed by the famed football player, Ray Nitschke. Something was familiar about the item, and as Danny touched it, he felt his mind cloud over.

_Flashback_

"_Cool!" Danny exclaimed, eyeing an autographed football. Vlad walked over and gently picked up the football. _

"_Indeed," said Vlad. "This football was autographed by Ray Nitschke. It's my prize possession."_

"_Heads up V-man!" shouted a voice. Danny watched as Jack tackled Vlad to the floor and grab the football._

"_Heh, see you still got the old moves there," Jack chuckled, studying the football._

"_Give me that!" Vlad retorted, snatching the football out of Jack's hands. He marched over to the pillar and gently put the football back in its original place. Then, he turned back to Jack and continued angrily, "I never had any 'old moves'! All those years in the hospital robbed me of that!"_

_Danny blinked. _'This guy sure has his mood swings' _he thought._

_End Flashback_

As soon as his mind had cleared again, Danny began thinking. These flashbacks were becoming more frequent, but Danny didn't know they were actually flashbacks. To him they were just vague scenes that played in his head at the most random times. Though the scenes were strangely familiar, he couldn't identify anyone else in them besides him and Vlad.

Danny had recognized the man named Jack from his dream. He had noticed the two other figures in the background as well: A woman in a blue jumpsuit with light brown hair and a girl wearing a black shirt with teal jeans. There was something painfully familiar about them, but where he had ever seen faces he couldn't even name was something that had confused Danny from the moment he had first awakened in Vlad's castle. The voices that swirled around in his head, shouting various phrases as soon as he woke up, there was no doubt that Danny had heard them at some point as well, but who did the voices belong to? One sounded as confident and loud as Jack's, that was for sure, but all the others came up as blanks in his mind.

Danny sighed. Everything was so confusing. Things didn't add up. Why had he called Jack his father when Vlad had clearly announced that Danny was his son? There was doubt eating at the edges of his mind.

_He's lying to you. _A hateful voice whispered. _Using you for his own gain; You can see it in his grin. The lying hypocrite! Flee while you still can, he's planning something-_

_Vlad has given you hospitality like a real father. _A soft, comforting voice reasoned. Its resonant sound, like a choir of angels on its own, quickly eased Danny's mind. He hastily pushed away all his worries, including the doubts resounding from the hateful voice. _Vlad has told you only the truth, and has cared and comforted you in your pain. _The enchanting voice droned on. The wicked whispers came back.

_Don't listen to it! _It hissed loudly, snapping Danny out of his brief trance. _Vlad is a vile snake! He poisoned your food! Did you not hear the cracking sounds as you ate! They were probably poison-_

_Don't let those evil whispers get to you Danny. _The heavenly voice chimed. _They don't want you here because they don't want you to get the royal treatment. They're just jealous, but listen to me. Let me guide you. _

Danny's eyes dulled and a sleepy smile stretched across his face.

_Let me control you…_

Danny silently floated into his room, phasing through the floor. He landed softly on his bed and pulled the covers up.

His mind was foggy, but to him, the angelic voice was his savior and all he had to do was follow it. Let it control him.

Danny's eyes slid out of focus as he let the voice take control. Calming tranquility flooded his mind, carefree and refreshing. All thanks to the voice. Confusion and panic washed away. And Danny let it continue. The voice would do no wrong, right?

The voice was his friend.

_Obey…_

"Obey," Danny repeated softly. Then he calmly drifted into a peaceful slumber, oblivious to the world around him. That included Vlad's plot.

* * *

Below, hidden in his underground lab, Vlad smiled a demonic smile as he watched the nanobots' effects take hold.

"Yes Daniel," he cackled. "Obey."

Crows as black as night flew away as Vlad's merciless laughter echoed throughout the surrounding area.

* * *

**_A little short yes, and very late,but I had a BAD case of Writer's Block. Unfortunately I need my privacy when I'm typing my stories. I suffer from a bad case of Writer's Block if I'm disturbed in the middle of my chapter, and Mom just happened to barge in at the time, demanding that I put the juice back in the refrigerator. Rolls eyes Sorry for the late updates! Hope you liked it. Feel free to send some ideas too. R&R!_**

_**PS: Check out my other story: Eidolon: Double Agent Halfa! My Writer's Block isn't as bad there. (And the story isn't exactly what the title suggests! Or the summary for that matter.)**_


End file.
